


【诺民】春药

by keysha927



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysha927/pseuds/keysha927
Summary: 短小彪悍的一辆笃车而已车速很快注意
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, 诺民 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【诺民】春药

**Author's Note:**

> 李帝努x罗渽民  
> OOC预警！  
> 没时间解释了快上车！
> 
> ps：楷灿对不起你

罗渽民躺在床上，听到有人走进自己的房间来，还顺手带上了门，大概猜到了是谁，除了那个天天早上来喊自己起床做饭的李帝努就没其他人了。

李帝努今天没有喊着“渽民啊，起床做饭了啊！”进来，也没有像之前一样直接扑到自己身上，罗渽民背对着门，感觉到李帝努在自己身后，刚想放弃装睡，却感觉到有双手顺着被子往被窝里面钻，罗渽民以为是李帝努想闹他，就抓住了他伸进被窝里的手，转身笑着和他说别闹。

可扭头却看到李帝努有点略带阴沉的脸出现在自己眼前，还没反应过来，李帝努就吻上了罗渽民的唇，让他一惊，瞪大了眼睛，反射性地要推开他。奇怪，照理来说两个人力气差不多，但是罗渽民却推不动李帝努半分。

李帝努觉得自己身体里像有团火在燃烧，火热的舌探人罗渽民的口中，如强敌压境地一一爱抚过每一寸肌肉，最后勾住他的软舌吸吻，他要把自己的味道留在他的身体里，他要这个人是他的！ 

罗渽民只能承受他给予的，李帝努掠夺走一切，包括他的身体、呼吸、还有注意力，他的身体被禁锢住，他的呼吸被夺取。

罗渽民和李帝努不是第一次接吻，但是他依然会忘记要换气呼吸，时间一秒一秒的过了，他的意识也越来越模糊。 

就在他要昏厥前，一大口新鲜空气涌进他的身体中，让他狠狠的呛到了，就连浑沌的意识也清晰起来。 

“哈……哈……李……李帝努……你干什么？”罗渽民不停的喘气，用力的将新鲜空气吸进身体中。

李帝努并没有马上回答罗渽民，而是继续从他的唇出发，一路轻吻着，顺着下颌线舔到了耳垂上，舌尖玩弄他的耳垂，轻轻咬着对罗渽民说：“我想要你！”

“……啊……你！”

一声轻轻地呻吟从罗渽民的口中溢出来，这是他的一个敏感点，阵阵热气呼向他，当那个温暖又湿润柔软的东西翻弄他的耳垂时，罗渽民的腰际呼地一软。

两个都是血气方刚的少年，罗渽民肯定知道李帝努想干什么，可他现在也顾不上其他的了，李帝努再用各种办法挑起自己的情欲，而他们俩其实还没有真正做过爱。

“渽民啊，你的这里硬起来了……”李帝努的手敷上了罗渽民的已经开始抬头的分身上， “等、啊唔！”强烈的快感从被触碰的地方开始蔓延扩散，渽民想阻止李帝努，但是下一秒，自己松松垮垮的睡裤就被扯了下来。

“别怕，其实我也硬了。”李帝努放开了抓着罗渽民的手，也将自己的睡裤脱掉，露出了一具八分挺直的分身，然后把渽民的膝盖拉开立起，抓着他的脚踝拖到自己面前，让两人的敏感火热直接接触。 

罗渽民怎么受到了这样的刺激，私处一下子两人的状态都处在爆发的临界上。李帝努又抓住他的手，让渽民握住他们并在一起的火热。 朗眉底下的眼眸微微细眯，热切的目光直接望进他的眼中，罗渽民内心震动了下，自己的分身又更胀大半分，脸颊跟着浮现潮红，不敢往下看。

“ 我要动了。 ”

“嗯……”罗渽民 咬住下唇， 不想让自己呻吟出声。李帝努 运用腰力让两人的敏感相互摩擦，那是肌肤最直接的相亲 。

“ 嗯 ……” 阵阵的快感从相贴的地方传来，他感觉到一股电流往四肢流窜，血液全集中到那边去，就连神经也跑到那边去，每一下的晃动摩擦都造成无上的快感。 

“渽民啊，你喜欢我吗？”李帝努 握住他腰间的手指收紧，大手托起他的臀部让摩擦更为激烈 ，罗渽民 身体完全绷紧，那火热的中心更加胀大变硬 ，他 都快不能思考了， 李帝努tm 居然还在问他问题。 

“啊、不、不行……啊、哈……！” 罗渽民紧紧抓着李帝努的满是肌肉的胳膊，然后一阵痉挛，从细口放出温热，他达到了高潮，泄出的爱液沾染两人的身体跟腹部，罗渽民靠在李帝努厚实的肩膀上喘气，心跳急促，久久不能平复。

“抱歉渽民，我可能有点控制不住自己！”李帝努一下把罗渽民压在了自己身下，两人的私处还贴在一起，刚刚高潮之后的渽民十分的敏感。

“唔！”

罗渽民发出了十分舒服的呻吟，泪眼婆娑地看了李帝努一眼，但也是这一眼，让李帝努脑中有什么东西“啪”的一声断掉了。

李帝努 突然将 罗渽民 的脚拉高，放到自己的肩上，还把双腿弯折压到胸前 ，沾着两人爱液的湿润手指慢慢刺入窄缝里，随即完全进入渽民的入口，仔细地爱抚及湿润每一处皱摺，原本坚硬闭锁的窄门逐渐松软。

“放松点，我要进去了。”李帝努炽热的下体碰触到了罗渽民湿润的后门，坚挺的分身前端撬开了他的后门挺入。 像是被撕裂般的痛苦让 罗渽民 用力握紧了床单，发出了不成话语的悲鸣 ， 恐怖与痛苦让他的眼睛浮出泪水，从紧闭着的眼角开始滑落。

虽然他们俩也有互相帮忙解决过生理问题过，但是并没有做到最后一步，第一次感受到身体里进入异物，让罗渽民又痛又有种异样的感觉。

“不要用力……慢慢吐气……没问题的……”

罗渽民 听话地放松后， 李帝努 的 分身 一口气挺进到最深处 ，然后在稍微停了会之后，开始慢慢动了起来。

可能是因为渐渐习惯了李帝努的尺寸，现在的感觉已经不像最初撕裂般痛苦了，然而，睫毛还是因为些许的疼痛而略为颤抖着，罗渽民睁开了紧闭的眼睛。

在此时，李帝努像是算好了时间似地慢慢拔出，拔到几乎完全脱落的分身，再次缓慢插入。

“哈啊……嗯……”

他重复进行着活塞运动，逐渐加快速度的动作让湿润的入口染上鲜红色，开始发出淫靡的摩擦声。

李帝努的手指缠绕上罗渽民已经稍稍抬头的分身，在他温柔巧妙的爱抚之下复活，湿濡的前端也渗出了白浊的体液。罗渽民半张的红唇间倾泄出炽热的吐息，并开始无意识地摆动着腰肢。

“哈啊……啊……”

看着罗渽民陷入淫乱的姿态让李帝努的分身因此而更加膨胀，于是用坚硬的前端不断持续攻击着他。随着越来越激烈的动作，罗渽民再也无法忍耐……

“不行……我又……又要去了……啊！”

飞溅而出的体液染上两人的肌肤。

“嗯……”

体内炽热的坚挺触感，让罗渽民本能地收缩束紧了李帝努，让他也达到了高潮，射了出来。

温热的体液不断注入塞满了罗渽民的体内，让他胸口瞬间被满足感所包围。鬼使神差的，罗渽民抱上李帝努的脖子贴在他耳边说：“傻子，我喜欢你。”而得到的回应，是李帝努深情又富有占有欲的吻，把他又压回了床上。

罗渽民感觉到自己体内原本已经因为高潮之后软下来的分身，又坚挺了起来，他用脚指头也想到，要来第二轮了。

“慢点……嗯……”

呻吟的声音被李帝努的吻给咽了进去，时间还有很多，可以慢慢来不是吗。

* * *

彩蛋：

“完了完了……”

另一个宿舍里，李楷灿一手托着额头一手拿着手上的水杯，对文泰一说。是的，李帝努喝了这杯水杯里的水，而这个水里是有春药的。

“所以……春药是哪里来的？”

泰一觉得为何宿舍里会出现春药也是一件神奇的事情，李楷灿表示，他网购来的，本来是想搞个恶作剧给李马克喝的，就想看看真假，没想到被来串门的李帝努随手喝了。

“等等，所以你也不知道喝了之后会发生啥？”

“李帝努刚才会自己宿舍之前的确没什么反应啊……”

文泰一和李楷灿现在只能希望那个春药是假的吧，当然如果被还在床上做着爱的李帝努和罗渽民知道这件事情，估计李楷灿头都要被打爆了。

不过也意外他俩在一起，某种程度上也是干了件好事吧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢～记得来lof找我w
> 
> 有条不絮的木木


End file.
